roboticafandomcom-20200223-history
Mini Inferno
Mini Inferno was a robot that competed in the first season of Robotica. It was a low-pronounced box shaped robot with a wedge scoop at the front as its weapon. It lost to finalist Killer B, due to a very visible weight difference; both robots were entered in BattleBots ''as well, except Mini Inferno (as Dr. Inferno Jr.) was in the lightweight division (25 - 65 lbs) while Killer B (renamed there as KillerB) was in the heavyweight division (120 - 220 lbs), giving Mini Inferno an immediate disadvantage against Killer B. However it was a little faster than Killer B. The team who built Mini Inferno, Infernolab, were originally intending to enter their ''BattleBots ''heavyweight entry Towering Inferno' 'but decided against it and entered Mini Inferno instead. Mini Inferno also competed in all 5 seasons of ''BattleBots as Dr. Inferno Jr., with side and back wedge additions and with a Tomy Omnibot as a decoration, winning the Lightweight title twice. Statistics Driven by Infernolab's Jason Bardis, Mini Inferno was a sleek 37lbs of pure drivetrain. It was a simple 4-wheel drive box with lots of battery power and some new "overvolted" drill motors that were all packed in a 4" tall carbon fiber/aluminum body with various spike & scoop attachment configurations. It had 2 Power-Sonic 12V 7Ah batteries in series provide 24V, 6V above the drills' original 18V battery packs. A pair of Vantec RDFR23 speed controllers ran the motors - 1 ran the front pair, the other the back pair. Season 1 Mini Inferno started in the Speedway, shown to be a tiny lightweight compared to the heavyweight Killer B. At the start, Mini Inferno bulleted out of the starting gate and takes an early lead. In the 1st lap collision, Killer B drives into Mini Inferno and pushes Mini Inferno off to the side, rattling both robots. Killer B would score the first lap when another ram to Mini Inferno was taken from Killer B, but Mini Inferno quickly recovers and scores its first lap. Killer B scores its second lap as the two run into each other, try to avoid, but then ultimately collides with Mini Inferno, who gets rammed into the wall by Killer B and then ramps over it. Mini Inferno then scores its second lap. After both robots avoid each other, Killer B scores a lap and then slams Mini Inferno out of bounds and almost off the stage, then Killer B scored another lap, bringing a good 4 - 2 lead to the heavier wedge robot. Mini Inferno scored its third lap and takes another nudge from Killer B. Mini Inferno scores its fourth and final lap when Killer B flipped Mini Inferno over on its back to end its speedway run with 20 seconds left. Killer B scored 80 (and completed six laps) and Mini Inferno scored 40. Next was the Maze for the two robots with Killer B entering upside down. Mini Inferno quickly went through the ramp, pushed the box out of the way, and went through one of the swinging doors as Killer B finally took the ramp. Mini Inferno got stuck on the second swinging door as Killer B pushed the box out of its way and went through both swinging doors but got stuck on the speed bumps and hit by the guillotine a number of times as Mini Inferno got free from the swinging door and squeezed past it. Mini Inferno got past the guillotine and after four failed attempts at climbing the slippery fountain, managed to climb it and complete the maze. Mini Inferno took the lead with 140 points while Killer B had only 45. Finally was the Gauntlet for Mini Inferno and Killer B. Mini Inferno sped through the glass wall and the cans but got stopped by the bricks. Killer B went through the bricks and got stopped by the blocks. Mini Inferno finally got through the bricks and went through the blocks, however the safe was the only thing stopping Mini Inferno from a trip to the Fight to the Finish. Mini Inferno starts ramming the safe as Killer B, pushing a large set of debris, finally reached the safe itself. Mini Inferno was ramming the safe repeatedly, pushing it forward by inches each time as Killer B was ramming the safe a few inches more than Mini Inferno, then finally pushing the safe past the line, winning the gauntlet. Mini Inferno was barely eliminated from the competition. Wins: 1 Losses: 2 Total Points: 200 Record Category:Season 1 Competitors Category:Robots that weighed under 100 lbs. Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Robots that never made it to the Fight To The Finish Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Lightweight Robots